


Jealous Guy

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Mulder's plans for a night out with his partner are ruined when they bump into a blast from Scully's past.





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt:   
> I am rewatching the X files and came across (recent,means from 2007/2008) pictures of the actor who played Jack Willis. He kind became more handsome with age... there are pictures on the net if you want to have a look. Anyway if you do take AU prompts here comes one: Takes place somewhere around "one son".And there is a FBI Halloween Party and Scully and Mulder are there but so is someone from her past... i am starving for a jelous Mulder...

Mulder knew it had been a bad idea, right from the very start. Work gatherings had never been high on his to-do list, and for good reason. The Christmas party was bad enough, and he made a point never to attend following the year he’d been talked into doing tequila shots and had woken up next to Elizabeth from Finance with a sore head and limited memory of the night before. But then there was the Halloween Party, something different entirely – a surprisingly popular affair where the costumes and goings on were talked about for weeks afterwards. Mulder had never attended before; when he’d first started at the Bureau he’d made excuses and then after a while his colleagues presumed he was spooky enough without wearing a costume. Scully had never mentioned it in the time they’d worked together, and he’d presumed that likewise she had no interest. Until this year. This year she’d suggested they attend, in her words, “to make an effort.” It would be fun, she’d added, and besides, at the very least there was a free bar. They both knew Mulder found it hard to say no to his partner, and she’d had a tough year, what with her cancer and finding and then losing Emily, so she deserved to have a night out, to live life and have fun. Though he wasn’t overly enthusiastic about having to socialize with their colleagues, Mulder had to admit he was happy to spend time with his partner without a case to distract them, especially now they were on good terms again, and so he’d agreed, on the condition that he chose his own costume.

He’d offered to drive, not quite trusting himself to drink, and so he’d arrived at Scully’s apartment earlier that evening, shifting awkwardly in his costume while he waited for her to open the door, feeling somewhat conspicuous. He’d come as Indiana Jones, and though it was a simple costume, he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the amount of chest he had on display. His discomfort was forgotten, however, the moment that Scully opened the door. Upon seeing her, Mulder’s mouth had opened so wide he could have sworn his jaw nearly hit the floor, not that he would have noticed. He’d never seen Scully like this before. She looked beautiful. No, she always looked beautiful, but that night she looked stunning, perfect even, and hot as fuck. As far from the Scully who wore conservative suits in the office as she could get.

She had opted to go as a wench, wearing a short blue grey dress that skimmed her thighs, with ripped detailing throughout, and fishnet tights that showed off her toned legs which seemed to go on forever. Her heels were high, her hair wavy and her lips painted a dark red. A hot wench. A slutty wench, he thought to himself, his pants tightening as his eyes raked her up and down. He knew he was staring, trying not to get too distracted by her cleavage, but he couldn’t help it. Scully obliged him momentarily, before clearing her throat, grabbing her purse (which matched her lipstick) and leading her partner out of the house and back to his car.

After a promising start however, things soon went downhill, at least for Mulder. They’d barely arrived at the party when Mulder left his partner momentarily to visit the bar, picking up a light beer for himself and a Grim Reaper cocktail for Scully. But when he’d returned, she was nowhere to be seen. He found her a few moments later, her arms wrapped around a gentleman he’d never seen before. From Scully’s reaction, she knew him very well.

“It’s so good to see you!” Mulder heard her exclaim, still wrapped in the embrace. The guy was tall with an athletic build, light brown hair, green eyes and a smile Mulder immediately wanted to knock off of his face. He was dressed as Maverick from Top Gun. Of course he was.

“It’s been years. You’re looking good Dana.” Mulder tensed, not liking the other guy’s familiar tone. She did look good, fucking amazing in fact, but that wasn’t for Maverick to say. Scully however didn’t seem to mind, and in fact looked as though all her Christmases had come at once.

“What brings you here? Are you with someone from the Bureau?”

The man shook his head, still smirking. “Nope.”

“Then how come you’re here…? No, don’t tell me…?”

“Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot more of one another at the office,” he replied with a chuckle. “I’ve been transferred, so we’ve definitely got time to catch up properly.” Mulder didn’t like the sound of his words but said nothing, half wondering whether to set the drinks down and leave them to it. He cleared his throat, suddenly recalling that three was indeed a crowd. The other gentleman caught sight of Mulder first, standing at the side awkwardly with his drinks. “Can I help?”

It was at that moment that Scully registered his presence, and immediately relieved him of her cocktail. “Oh, Mulder…” At least she remembered who he was, he thought to himself dryly. “This is Adrian Harewood…Or should I say Special Agent Harewood. Adrian, this is Mulder, my partner at the Bureau.” The two men shook hands politely while Scully continued. “Adrian and I are old friends.”

“An old friend? Is that how you introduce me?” Adrian replied, grinning at Mulder. “Dana and I were once star-crossed lovers, until she broke my heart.”

“I did not!” Scully protested, laughing at his comment.

“You did, it was the worst break up of my life.”

“It was a mutual decision.”

It was getting worse by the second, Mulder thought to himself, wishing he’d never agreed to come to this party. He looked around the room, trying to see whether there was any way he could excuse himself to go talk to someone else, but then thought again. Diana now stood by the bar in a red devil’s dress, but he knew better than to venture towards her – he and Scully had only just got back on speaking terms after their last argument over her. He located Skinner on the dancefloor, dressed as Uncle Fester from the Addams Family, and dancing far too close to Holly, his assistant, to be considered appropriate. Holly however, amusingly dressed as a nun, didn’t seem too bothered, and in fact looked to be enjoying herself. Deciding not to interrupt, Mulder reluctantly tuned back into the conversation.

“Didn’t you say I was the love of your life? If that was the case why did you let me go?” Adrian asked, clearly joking with his friend. Scully elbowed him, her eyes narrowing playfully. “Shut up.”

Mulder felt his stomach drop. It wasn’t the fact that this man and Scully used to date, although he could have done without coming face to face with another one of Scully’s ex-boyfriends. Jack Willis had been bad enough, although, Mulder admitted, when he’d last encountered Jack he hadn’t exactly been himself. No, it was how they were behaving towards one another. He sure as hell never greeted his ex-girlfriends like that. And then there was the fact that this Adrian guy was now working at the Washington office, which meant there was a possibility that he and Scully would rekindle their relationship, which meant that Mulder… He sighed to himself. There was nothing going on between him and Scully, thought it wasn’t for lack of wanting – at least on his part. At one time, during her darkest days when she was battling with the cancer, he thought about telling her how he felt, and had a sneaking suspicion the feeling may have been mutual, but then after Scully went into remission and had dealt with the trauma of losing Emily, Diana had appeared on the scene once again, and her presence had driven a wedge between the two of them. He was grateful that following their arguments he and Scully were now on good terms, but he still wished they could be something more. And then Adrian Harewood turned up on the scene to piss all over Mulder’s fantasies.

He stood and looked on miserably as his partner spoke with Adrian, the two of them reminiscing about the past, and was grateful when he finished his beer and had an excuse to make an escape. “I’ll just…” He pointed in the direction of the bar, but neither Scully nor her friend paid him any attention. “Right then.”

And that was that. Mulder headed back to the bar, deciding to forget about his no drinking rule, figuring he’d call a cab, and requested one of the Halloween-themed cocktails on offer. A spooky drink for a spooky guy. He pulled up a seat and watched from a distance as his partner reacquainted herself with her ex-boyfriend. She looked happy, he realized with a pang. This Adrian guy was clearly good for her. About thirty minutes and two drinks later, Mulder’s head was buzzing and his patience wearing thin. He noticed Scully whisper something to Adrian and then head off towards the bathroom, giving Mulder the route in he needed. Placing his now empty glass on the counter, he rose from the stool on shaky legs, and set off in search of his partner. Without thinking and without knocking, he walked straight into the ladies’ bathroom, thankful that Scully was the only woman in there. She stood at the basin, washing her hands, and looked up to meet his reflection in the mirror.

“Mulder, what the hell are you doing in here?” Quickly drying her hands on a paper towel, she turned round to face him. “Is something wrong?” She gazed over at the door, checking that they weren’t about to be interrupted.

“I’m heading off.”

“Already? Mulder we just got here.”

“Yeah well, I’ve shown my face and now I want to go.”

“I don’t think I’m ready to leave yet.”

“I wasn’t asking you to come with me.”

Scully rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her in what Mulder recognized as her pissed stance. She was just seconds away from laying into him, and sure enough she didn’t disappoint. “What is wrong with you this evening?”

“Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Mulder. You’ve been like a bear with a sore head all evening, you’ve hardly spoken to anyone and you’ve just been sat in the corner moping. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You were fine in the car on the way over here, which means something has obviously happened. Has somebody said something to you, because you should know by now to ignore them.”

“Just leave it Scully,” he warned. He should have known by now that his partner wouldn’t pay any attention to his protests.

“So it’s something I’ve done then.”

“No.”

“It must be. You were fine earlier and now you’re pissed, so if it’s not something somebody else has said, then-“

“Would you just drop it? It’s nothing you’ve done. You haven’t done anything Scully,” he continued, despite the alarm bells in his head warning him to stop. “I’ve barely seen you all evening, so how you know I’ve sat in the corner moping is anyone’s guess.”

“I’ve been catching up with-”

“Your boyfriend. I get it.”

“EX-boyfriend,” Scully stressed, her cheeks flushing. “Adrian and I haven’t seen one another in years. We’re just catching up.”

“And that’s why I’m going. I don’t want to get in the way of you and Lover Boy.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Me being ridiculous? You’re the ones openly flirting at a work event in front of all of your colleagues.”

“Openly flirting? Mulder, jealousy is not a good trait to have.”

“Oh I’m not jealous Scully. And you’re one to talk what with your behavior recently.”

“My behavior?”

Shit, he didn’t want to get into that now. “All I can say is that at least I haven’t been as openly demonstrative as you two have been tonight. You might as well just get a room.”

Scully’s eyes widened in anger, and she shook her head in disbelief. “You are out of line. If you’re feeling lonely I’m sure there are plenty of women in there who will help you out. Hell, if the rumors are true they’ve done so before. I’m sure Diana would definitely oblige.”

“This isn’t about Diana, and it isn’t about being lonely.”

“Oh really? Well then what is it about, because all I know is that right is you’re acting like a first-class asshole. If you didn’t want to come tonight you didn’t have to, and I’m not letting you spoil my fun.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Mulder stepped forward, closing the gap between them, and grabbed Scully by the hand. Before she could comprehend what was happening, let alone react, he had pulled her in towards him then reached up, framing her hips and pressed his lips to hers. It wasn’t a hesitant, soft kiss but instead hard and bruising, and his tongue immediately sought entrance to her mouth. After a moment Scully responded, kissing him back as she reached back to grab hold of the sink so as not to fall to the floor. Time stood still as they kissed, and Mulder was just contemplating whether or not to drag his partner into a private stall when the door opened and in walked Diana. “Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed, as Mulder and Scully broke apart. Mulder briefly caught sight of himself in the mirror, noticing that he too was now wearing his partner’s lipstick.

“Diana…we uhh…I…” He thought his ears were deceiving him when he heard Scully giggle next to him. As far as he was aware she’d just had the one drink.

“I can imagine.” Diana looked as annoyed as Scully had been just moments before, though Mulder didn’t feel quite so bad about that. Licking his lips, Mulder decided to make a move, before others followed Diana and soon the whole Bureau were discussing his love life. Again.

“I’m heading off,” Mulder repeated softly to his partner, so only she could hear. “Enjoy your catch up with Aiden.”

“Adrian.”

“That’s what I said.” He smirked. “Then if you like…maybe you could…” He hesitated, wondering whether he was asking too much. Scully may have been kissing him back, but he hadn’t actually given her much chance to push him away. Thankfully though, she seemed to be on his wavelength.

“I could come by later, maybe?”

He nodded, then glanced over to Diana, aware she was trying to listen in to their conversation. Walking over to where she stood at the door, Mulder then turned to face his partner. “Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“Leave the costume on.”

With that he stepped out of the bathroom, thinking that maybe the Halloween party wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
